


Avis

by kalijean



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, due South
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Ray and Renfield's lives before the second War; in which Ray is sweet and silly, and Renfield tells a truth.  Prequel to Nox and Lumos, Harry Potter-verse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avis

"I splinched."

"...really?"

"What? You think because I'm the slick wizard you see today I couldn't mess up way back when?"

"You splinched. What did you lose, Ray?"

Ray smiles at me, that silly-sweet look. "My nose."

"...your nose."

"Yeah!" He motions at his own face before flicking the tip of his own nose with his wand. "Went back on pretty as you please. They added in some extra while they were there, though. I tell you, my face was never the same." That smile widens and those green eyes twinkle and I cannot help but poke him in the belly.

" _Ray_!" I poke him a second time, as he's wriggling in place, laughing as he catches my hand. "I love your nose."

"Yeah, yeah. Long as you're happy, gorgeous." He sighs happily, snuggling back up against me.

"Did you really splinch yourself the first time you apparated?"

"Yep. It was my leg, though. Hurt like a bitch, but no harm, no foul."

"I'd say that's sufficiently disastrous, yes. But not very funny, which was my question."

"I was hoppin' around on one leg, trying not to puke my guts up. That's not funny?"

"No, Ray."

"All right, all right." He pauses to think, and I tick my thumb over his waist, back and forth. I adore watching his face this close. The minute variation of his expression as he tries to remember. He is beautiful. "Ma was brewing something. I think it was Doxycide, I can't really remember, I was real young. And I get it into my head I'm gonna help, yeah? I mean, she lets me help cook sometimes, and I don't really see this as any different. So she's off dealing with Frannie for five minutes and I get out a bunch of spices and start dumping it in. This thing turns three different colors in about a minute before going back to how it was, and Ma comes back and I'm thinking I'm gonna surprise her with making the recipe better or something. She sticks in the last thing, waves her wand, and poof."

"...poof?"

"Poof." He flicks his fingers outward by my face, eyes flashing wide with mischief. "Whole house is filled with this... purple powder. Stained _everything_. Boy, did I get it, too."

I, of course, am laughing myself silly, picturing a green-eyed excited little boy attempting to help his mother only to earn himself a fine coating of lavender and a spanking. In my mind's eye, I can see him blinking in shock before smiling in wonder at the unexpected result.

"Laugh it up, Ren, I'm sure you've done something just as goofy."

I look over his face, a look on mine I'm sure that betrays just how endearing that mental image is. "Indeed."

"Yeah, yeah." I'm the one in receipt of a poke to the side this time. "So, out with it."

"I..."

His eyebrows go up, and Lord, does that expression delight me too.

"I'm afraid I once set a swarm of bees on a number of teenagers."

Ray stares at me, and I cannot blame him. It is a very funny, if random and somewhat out-of-character seeming image. However, I do think better of it the instant it is out of my mouth. We are not long in love; there are many things he does not yet know about me, and I flutter anxiety, as it's now I realize I perhaps should not have shared this story. My anxiety must show on my face, as his amused incredulity drops to genuine worry.

"Ren?"

"Ah. Hm." I laugh, rather uncomfortably. I know he will not push me to answer, but something... defiant inside of me wants to in spite of my fear. "My... my sister. They were harassing my sister, and I'm afraid I was rather young and simply... simply conjured them without... without control over the matter. Needless to say, they stopped taunting her for that moment."

"Yeah," Ray replies, tightening his arm around me a little. He does not ask me why they were harassing her. The mood has changed, we both feel it, and I'm unsure of how to recover it.

I take my wand from my sleeve, pointing it at the ceiling. _"Expecto patronum."_

Ray is not expecting this, and he looks his confusion to the ceiling where my Patronus flits above us. A hummingbird. It was always for her. I smile as I watch my Patronus. It is time I told him; he is half-blood. He should... should have no _prejudices_ in these matters, by all logic, but that does not necessarily follow that... It does not always follow that half-blood wizards lack ideas about these things. I love him. We trust one another with our lives. If I cannot trust him with this, I should not be here.

"Myra is a squib."

I think I must be holding my breath, as I exhale when he places a hand to my hair, fingers passing back through it.

He smiles at me as my Patronus fades. "Okay, Renny." He's nodding. I'm breathing. "Did you think I was gonna...? No. No, Ren. It's okay."

I bury my face in his neck, laughing in relief, my wand pressed in at his back.


End file.
